


Cold Hands

by sambaenim



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, cheap ChangLix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambaenim/pseuds/sambaenim
Summary: Hyunjin hates the cold weather. Seungmin is sick.





	Cold Hands

Hyunjin hates the cold weather. The moment he realized that it started snowing, he sighed deeply and drag himself inside the big room of their dorm. It’s their free time today and everyone seems to be happy about the first day of snow. The person who is the most excited about this is Jisung since he barely stayed in South Korea for a long time. The same goes with Felix. The dorm is filled with laughter and excitement since this means that they will have to stay more inside their dorm.

Hyunjin’s hands get cold easily and he sneezes a lot of times when he feels cold. “I’m gonna sleep this through”. 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Changbin glanced at him as he looks for his black hoodie on the dresser. “Do you want hot chocolate?” 

“I’m fine. Just play with them. I’ll sleep.” Hyunjin didn’t want to bother Changbin because he wasn’t in the mood.

“We’re going out. Make sure to look out for Seungmin. He’s having a fever right now and Felix and I will buy some medicine.” Changbin tapped Hyunjin’s shoulder and left the room. “He’s sick?”, Hyunjin’s voice was filled with worry that he bolted up and rushed to Felix and Seungmin’s small room. 

“Hey”, Seungmin was sitting upright on the side of the bed trying to look for mittens on the drawer. “I have some mittens here you can use. You’re feeling cold, right?” He smiled at Hyunjin and a cough escape his mouth.

“What are you doing?! You’re supposed to lie down and rest.” Hyunjin can’t help the worry tone that comes out of his mouth. He gently held Seungmin’s arm and helped him lie on his bed. “You need to rest. Don’t worry about me. You’re sick”

“Wear those mittens and put on your jacket. You’ll get a fever too if you stay here.” Seungmin muttered as he point out the mittens on the floor. Hyunjin tried feeling Seungmin’s forehead with his left hand and his right hand on his own forehead. “Yup, you’re really sick”

“Get out of here and sleep on your own room. I’m fine. I took some medicine after breakfast.”

“Okay, I’ll just stay right here, then.” Hyunjin prop himself on the floor and hold Seungmin’s right hand. “What are you doing?!”

“You said you’re fine. My hand are cold and yours is warm.”, Hyunjin smiled at the sick boy in front of him. 

“You’re stupid”, Seungmin wasn’t sure if it’s because he’s sick or he felt his cheeks flushed red. His heart was also beating so fast. Hyunjin is by far one of the most touchy person he encountered, not that he’s compaining. Every one in this group had been hugged by the resident hugger, Hyunjin. 

“I’m sick”, Seungmin reminded him. “You’ll get infected, too.” He stared at the crown of Hyunjin’s head propped on his bed. “I know and I don’t care. Your hand is warm.”

The next day, Hyunjin lied on his bed and sneezing for the nth time. “I told you you’ll get sick, too”

Seungmin just stared at Hyunjin while trying to wipe his forehead with a wet towel. “You don’t listen to me sometimes” Seungmin gently place the towel on the boy’s forehead. “I listen to you all the time”

Hyunjin opened his eyes and stared at the figure standing before him. He grabbed Seungmin’s hand and place it on his cheeks. “My face is warm. Your hand is cold”

Seungmin sat beside a sleeping Hyunjin until he lets go of his hand. He sat there all afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is too short but I just want to say that I love Stray Kids. Mention me on Twitter (@hyunjingasm) if you like it! :)


End file.
